Single's Awareness Day
by inu-babe34
Summary: Kagome has always been alone on Valentine's day or in her words 'Single's Awareness Day'. But while she's in the mountains snowboarding, will she find someone who will change all that? Kag/Bank


**Valentine's Day Massacre**

_Alrighty guys, just thought i'd make a little(didn't turn out so little) one shot 4 Valentine's Day ^_^ hope u all like it, and if i get like 4 reviews then maybe i'll contine and make it an actaul story. Thanks, i love u all *blows a kiss* BTW i don't own Inuyasha or anything about it, Rumiko Takahashi does. _

Kagome scowled as she walked down main street. She hated this stupid holiday...that's right she was probably the one girl in all of Tokyo that detested the romantic holiday. Right now she hated the colors red and pink...and the hearts, candy, flowers, jewelry, and most of all, the happy couples. Her first smile of the day was made when she spotted her favorite store and made a b-line towards it. As she walked through the old wooden door she took a deep breath.

"Morning Kagome. And how are you on this horrible day?" Said the storekeeper behind the counter teasingly. She cracked another half smile and sat down on top of the counter.

"Just like every other Valentine's Day...sickened." She said and picked up one of the lighters laying on the counter. Lighting it up she looked over to her old friend. Sure he was probably 50 years older than her, but what a good listener he was.

"Just as I suspected. I'm surprised you actually came out of the house today." He said as he tried to straighten up his forever lasting junk pile. She laughed at his attempts when a stack of magazines from the 1970's fell at his feet. She hoped over to the other side and plopped the old print onto where she was once sitting. After blowing the dust off the top, sending it flying all over the miscellaneous items shop, she frowned once again. There in front of her were some old Valentine's Day catalogues.

"Here, let me just put them back on their shelves..." Said grandfather, her friend. He reached to take the stack and she slapped his hand away. He snapped it back with amazing reflexes looking hurt. She just took the stack and walked over to the wood burning stove and opened up the top. The old cast iron thing was blasting to keep the store warm despite the chilly February weather. Taking the whole stack and holding it over the fire, she reached into her black sweat shirt's pocket and muddled around for her stolen lighter. Pulling out the small purple item she set the catalogues aflame and let them burn half way before dropping them into their fiery grave.

"Sorry Grandpa...those were probably collectibles." Kagome muttered trying to seem guilty, although she only felt bad for her grandpa. She hoped those magazines burned in hell. Her grandpa just nodded. He wouldn't tell her he had about 30 more in the back, otherwise she'd probably do the same to them.

"So any plans today my dear?" He asked going over to the old deep freezer. He unlatched it and took out two orange dreamsicles, their favorites. It was a tradition the two shared in the winter. She took it eagerly as he began to hand one to her before unwrapping his own. In record time she had it unwrapped and had her tongue semi-frozen on it.

"Well, soon I'm going up to Mount Hakurai to go snowboarding. Then at seven I have hockey tickets." She said and put her tongue back on the orange perpetrator. She never was very wary.

"Sounds like a nice way to spend the day. You have a nice Valentine's Day Kagome, and don't kill too many unsuspecting couples." He said giving her a mischievous wink. She laughed at this and then threw away the stick to her ice cream.

"I prefer to call it Single's Awareness Day, but okay." She said with a wink of her own and a smile. She exited the store and her scowl returned immediatly. Kagome walked the half mile of city sidewalk to her bus stop. It pulled up just in time, almost making her reconsider her plans. Right on the side of the bus was a giant image of a man proposing on one knee to a surprised woman. Deciding she wouldn't see it inside she walked on, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Good morning Miss. May I see your pass?" Said the bus driver, clad in a pink tie and hat. She resisted her urge to snarl and politly handed him her bus pass. He gave it back and she briskly walked to the back seat. Sitting down she closed her eyes and by memory opened her bag and shoved the earphones of her MP3 in. It was the only thing at the moment that could stop her from strangling someone. Listening to 'One Little Thing' by Avenged Sevenfold automatically put a smile on her face. Before she knew it she was walking off the bus and onto one of her favorite places in all of Japan.

Excitedly she walked over to the rental shop and smiled at another familiar face behind a counter. It was one of her best friends Sango, and as soon as she saw Kagome's smile she jogged into the back and brought out an electric blue, black, and purple snowboard and some white boots. Kagome gladly retrieved it from her best friend's arms and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey Sango, thanks!" Kagome squeeled and gave her a rib crunching hug. Sango mumbled something and Kagome let go understanding that she was killing her slowly and painfully. "Haha, sorry. Hey are you coming up today?" She asked hopefully. Sango frowned and shook her head no.

"Sorry Kags, but I have to work here all day so I can get off early tonight. Miroku is taking me out..sorry..." She said as Kagome's smile drooped off her face into a stotic face.

"It's alright. Well have a nice day, I'll text you later..." Kagome said and sulked out the door. Oh well, she would just spend her day alone here as always. Nobody on a snowboard could compare to her, and she couldn't stand the skiiers because of the fact that they always tried to cut her off. She walked over to the locker room and changed into her black snowboarding pants, light blue winter coat, and all of her other snow gear. She looked in the mirror as she put her black wavy hair into two low ponytails and topping them off with a black hat.

Two hours after getting rejected by her friend Kagome was no longer sulking or miserable or angry in any way. She was on her way up to the top of the mountain for the fifth or sixth time that day. This was her last opportunity to go down the mountain and she decided that she was going to hit the large terrain park. Boy, she couldn't wait to hit the rails and ramps, they were her favorite part!

Finally she made it off the miniature leading onto the the top of the mountain. She glided down to a safe little area by the trees and sat down to strap in her feet to the board. After that she smiled and looked down the mountain being able to see everything. To get down to the turrain park she had to go underneath the ski lift for a while. She weaved her way skillfully through the poles holding up the lift. She was having such a great time, she almost forgot what day it was.

Above her was a man who wasn't exactly happy to be here...well at least with this person. His parents had forced him to go skiiing with his cousin...who just happened to be gay. Sure, he didn't mind Jakotsu, in fact they were pretty good friends. He just didn't appreciate hearing all the comments about how hot the guys were here. No, he would rather be home right now or out getting a date for tonight.

"Bankotsu, check out that guy right there! Isn't he cute?! Eww, that girl just cut him off how rude." Bankotsu wanted to roll his eyes, but instead looked down to see an extremely hot snowboarder cutting off a skier. The girl was laughing and stopped momentarily to look back and say 'Got you back!', before speeding off again down not to far to the turrain park. Man, did Bankotsu want to go down that trail now!

"Hey Jakotsu, want to go down to the terrain park? I'll show you how me and Banrayuu shred." He said and patted his snowboard. Jakotsu merrily nodded and prepared to get off the lift without falling down again, he never was good with the lifts. Surprisingly though, he didn't fall when he got off and laughed out his excitement.

"Hey you start, I'll meet you at the park soon." Bankotsu said while getting strapped in, he wanted to give the poor guy a chance. After about a minute of waiting he took off down the trail anxious to see that beauty and possibly get her on a date with him. He smirked and shreded his way down to the terrain park and took on a jump. As he was flying through the air he saw Jakotsu looking at him with eyes as big as saucers, and his beauty grinding a rail....and although it was a nice sight he found himself thinking with a smirk that he would rather see her grinding on some other kind of rail.

Kagome skidded of the railing perfectly and whipped onto the turn pike and was in the middle a small 180 off of it when she heard a feminine voice shreik 'Bankotsu!'. Her curiosity got the better of her and when she landed back onto the snow she stopped to turn around and see a handsome man doing a few turns in midair after coming off of a jump. 'Nothing to worry about' she thought. But once again she couldn't help but watch him until he landed and skidded to a stop and wave coolly to a very girly looking man. 'So that's where it came from...too bad he's gay, he's hot _and_ a great snowboarder'. He caught her staring at him and gave her a smirk, making her blush lightly. She smiled shyly at him and turned right around and sped off down the mountain without doing anything else....well after hitting one last small jump of course.

"Why does St. Valentine hate me?" She asked herself quietly. After seeing practically **everyone **in all of Japan have someone was really starting to get on her nerves...and making her spiral into depression despite herself. She was almost always in a good mood, expect on this one fricken day ever year. There was always something about this day that prevented her from being with anyone. She had not had a single date on any of her twenty-one Valentine's Days she had gone through. But today instead of her usual sit-around-at-home-and-eat-your-own-weight-in-ice-cream-and-fries day, she was having a snowboarding-and-ice-hockey day. Those were two of her favorite things to do, snowboarding was the best sport in the entire world to do, and hockey the best spectator sport. One was exciting and the other was violent, what was not to like?

Eventually after trying all of her new and old tricks in her paradise she finally decided it was time to take her leave. She decided to get out of her snow stuff outside since the sun was out. Finally, she had stripped down to her regular clothes and was on her way to the rental shop in a daze, not even noticing the man she had seen before.

Bankotsu almost drooled looking at the sight before him as he came down onto the main trail. He could see at the very bottom was the girl he had seen off the ski lift and at the terrain park. He was wiggling her hips to get out of her snow pants revealing a cute butt and all of her womanly curves being shown off by her snug skinny jeans and her tight black sweatshirt stretching over her cheast. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen! And there she was stripping down in front of him, well not particularly him, but still him all the same. He even slowed down enough to watch the whole show that Jakotsu caught up with him. Finally she stopped undressing, but he found himself undressing her more with his mind.

"Come on Bankotsu, if we don't leave soon we're going to be late!" Jakotsu whined as he swooped pasted Bankotsu headed for the lodges to get ready. He broke out of his trance and went down as fast as he could, but by the time he got there both her and Jakotsu were gone. He even looked for Jakotsu's car, but it wasn't in the lot. Well at least he didn't have to go to that symphony now, but he would have to ride the bus home. He got everything put back away in his bag in record time and ran for the just departing bus. It was already starting to pull away from the curb but he ran with almost super human speed that caused the driver to stop and open the doors. Breathing hard he made his way onto the bus and found there were only two seats left...one with a blue snowboard parked in it and the other with his dream girl in it. It was obvious the choice he made.

"Hey." Was the only thing he said when he sat down next to the beauty, her eyes closed and MP3 almost on. She opened her eyes suddenly and she gasped at the unexpected visitor. He waved at her and smirked, loving the way her lips parted when she gasped.

"Um, hi." She said awkwardly calming down. It was the guy from the slopes, and there was his snowboard right in front of her next to hers. She decided that she wasn't going to let a gay man ruin her day by sitting with her so she once again closed her eyes and put her music on so loud he could her practically every word of the Hollywood Undead song.

He let out a defeated sigh, but watched in delight as the screen said 'Batteries Dead' and the little device turned off. He heard her mumbled 'shit' and then put it into her pocket. She looked up at him again(he was quite a bit taller than her) and smiled a small smile.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"Bankotsu, the pleasure is all mine." He said and kissed her dainty hand. She blushed and he smirked. Even though she was nearly forced to talk to him, he wasn't going to enjoy it any less.

"And what is a beauty such as yourself doing all along on Valentine's Day?" He asked her, thinking himself quite the charmer. So did she.

"I prefer to call it Single's Awareness Day." She said and giggled a little. He laughed lightly; because of her joke, her cute giggle, and his luckiness that she was single.

"Well, how about I turn that around. Do you have any plans tonight?" He saw her mouth turn into a small frown.

"Yeah, I do actually. I have tickets for that big hockey game tonight." She said a little disappointed, she really would have enjoyed going on a date with him tonight.

"Well good, I don't have to buy someone's ticket for you," he said and smirked "Because I was planning on going myself." He said lying, he had unwillingly planned on going to that thing with Jakotsu. Before he left that is. The good thing though is that he saw her face brighten and her mouth turn from a smile into a full out smile. It was gorgeous on her.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome screamed and hit on the glass at her front row seats at the hockey game Bankotsu right beside her yelling obscenities at the referee who had just given a horrible call. Despite their yelling they were having a great time together. It turns out they both were in love with hockey and snowboarding, and had talked the whole 2 hours on the bus ride. And for once Kagome was not alone on this day.

After another half an hour the game was finally over, with their favorite team winning by 7 goals. Kagome cheered sitting upon Bankotsu's shoulders as they walked outside. Since her apartment wasn't too far away, he offered to walk her there. After leaving the arena she steadily got off of his shoulders instead walking with her arm looped in his.

"So, did you have a good 'Single's Awareness Day'?" He asked her teasingly. She laughed some and nodded her head no. He looked at her confusion clearly written on his handsome features.

"I had an amazing Valentine's Day." She said looking up at him. He was the closest thing to perfect she had ever seen in her entire life.

"I see, so did I. Probably the best I've ever had."

"Well, this is my apartment building." She said a little disappointed. Kagome didn't want this day to end for once.

"Hey, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He said pulling her closer to him into a hug. She hugged him back and traced her fingers down his long black braid.

"Please, don't call me tomorrow..." She said and hugged him tightly. He pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes. He was sure that he loved this girl. To not see her or hear her voice tomorrow would kill him inside.

"Stay with me tonight." She said and gave him puppy dog eyes, but they were useless for what she asked. He would have said yes anyways, but those brown eyes sure did look amazing like that. He nodded and they walked into her apartment together. She flicked on her light and couldn't think 'What am I doing?', but it didn't matter. She knew she loved him, and she wanted him by her always. He followed her as she set all her things down into the tiny space.

She sat down on her tiny couch and patted the space next to her. He smiled and sat next to her, but as soon as he did he pulled Kagome right onto his lap. Bankotsu loved the feeling of her, it felt so right. She giggled at him and kissed him softly on the lips, their very first kiss. He was taken aback but quickly recovered and began to conquer her mouth with his. She felt his tongue dart into her mouth and moaned, just aging him on more. Their first kiss had quickly escalated into a very strong make out session on her living room couch.

He decided that they were ready to go farther and picked her up up and she put her legs around him and he held her up by his hands resting on her toned ass. She quickly pointed to a blue door and he walked over and opened the door. He had expected to see her bedroom, but instead found he was in her comfortably sized bathroom. She then got off of him and walked over to turn the water on to her large glass shower. She bent over on purpose making her little purple thong poke out, turning him on even more.

She then began to give him a little strip tease, tossing off her sweatshirt and slipping her jeans off slowly, giving him a nice view of her butt. Next to come off was her tight blue tank top and she took it off slowly, teasingly. Bankotsu was having a hard time controlling himself from jumping her right now. All that was keeping his gaze off her naked body now was a purple bra and thong. She then walked over to him sensually and began to remove him of his clothes slowly, and kissing him all the time.

Finally all he had on was his pair of boxers, which she began to pull down for him kissing his already hard dick as they slid down to his ankles. The room was really starting to get steamy now from the hot water running. She unhooked her bra and stuck her arms out in front of her begging him to take it off for her. His hands reached out and took the article of clothing and threw it over his shoulder and then without her even getting a chance to think he did the same with her thong. They both looked hungrily at each others bodies.

She led him into the shower, the water hot as it hit their bodies. He shut the sliding door and pushed her up against the wall kissing her heatedly. She was not one to be outdone, and she started to stroke his throbbing cock causing him to breath harder when he ended their kiss.

"Kagome, I want you so much right now." He said through gritted teeth, he was about to loose all control, but he needed her permission or he would go no further. She scrathched down his back with her dull nails.

"I want you too Bankotsu, take me now!" She screamed becoming sexually frustrated from the tension building in her nether regions. That was the only thing he needed to hear before he put his throbbing member up at her entrance. She could wait no longer and began to go down on him, but he wouldn't have that. No, he quickly started to thrust into her. She screamed in surprise and by the amazing feeling that she was getting. Bankotsu started to wildly go in and out of her, both of them soaring to new heights very quickly.

"Bankotsu, fuck...me...harder!" She said raising her voice on the last word, making him go over his limit. He wanted to release, but knew that he couldn't with her like this. He needed her to be at her peak and beyond before he did anything for himself. But still he went harder, deeper, and faster for her. Kagome felt herself heat up, like she had liquid fire inside of her. God, she was loving the way that he ground into her, it was absolutly driving her crazy! She was moaning and groaning as he went into her, she couldn't help herself and took her right leg and put it up against his ass and helped him go into her. For both of them, they couldn't believe how great this was feeling!

Finally Kagome's little body couldn't stand to hold it in any longer. "B-Bankotsu, I'm g-gonna cum!" She breathed and then screamed in ecstasy as she made her words come reality. Hearing her scream was all it took. He couldn't take it any more either, as he shot his seed deep within her. They were both breathing hard as he kept her inside of him and stepped out of the shower and the bathroom, finding his way easily to her room.

He layed them down underneath her covers and he kissed her again. She was exhausted, but she loved it so much that she didn't care. She wanted even more of him, and she wanted him now! And so again she started another session of utter bliss.

Kagome woke up next to her man, her love, her valentine. He was already awake propped on one shoulder looking at his beauty. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He smiled and kissed back.

"Good morning love." He said and held her close to his bare chest. She smiled and cuddled closer to him making him happier than ever. He was all hers, and she was all his.

"I love you Bankotsu." She said, meaning it with all of her heart.

"I love you too Kagome. And I will forever." He said and ran his hands through her long soft black hair. She smiled and knew that she would never be alone on Valentine's Day ever again.


End file.
